Każdy potrzebuje czasem chwili wytchnienia
by Gilbsome-Ekka
Summary: MorMor. I fluff. Trochu podtekstów. Jeśli nie lubisz, to po prostu nie czytaj. Jeśli lubisz, zapraszam do czytania


- Królowa bije wieżę. Szach mat, Moran.

- To goniec, szefie.

- Bez różnicy. Królowa bije twojego gońca. Wciąż szach mat.

- Tak jest – potaknął snajper ignorując fakt, że wieża nie powinna zostać zbita. Zabrał z szachownicy swoją wieżę zbitą gońcem Jima.

Zgniótł wypalonego papierosa i zostawił w popielniczce, w której było już kilka niedopałków. To już będzie prawie cała paczka. Tak, dzisiaj nie był najlepszy dzień. Nie dla Sebastiana.

- Myślę, że powinienem spalić Sherlocka wrzucając go do wielkiej kadzi z wrzącym, starym olejem z McDonald'sa. Ale wiesz, tak powoli, powoooli... auć!

- Może szef odłoży swoje złe plany na później? Pańska genialna głowa jest lekko przegrzana – zasugerował delikatnie Seb, zmieniając Moriarty'emu okład.

- Nie pozwalaj sobie na za dużo! Teraz już za późno, gra trwa! Zimne, Moran, to jest za zimne!

- Strasznie mi przykro, szefie.

Jednak nie wyglądało na to, żeby snajperowi było w jakikolwiek sposób przykro. Wręcz przeciwnie. Uważał, że James był sam sobie winny. Sebastian tłumaczył mu. Ale dlaczego genialny psychopata miałby go posłuchać? Oczywiście, po co. Więc dlaczego teraz sam nie odchorowuje swojego udaru cieplnego? Dobre pytanie, bardzo dobre.

- Powinieneś odpocząć, szefie. Pójdę, żeby Ci nie przeszkadzać.

- Nie bądź śmieszny – zmierzył go wzrokiem pełnym dezaprobaty. - Jesteś **moim** snajperem...

- Snajperem. Nie lekarzem, nie pielęgniarką, nie sprzątaczką i nie kucharzem– podchwycił Sebastian.

- Nie bądź szczegółowy. Trzeba wszystko przygotować, znaleźć opuszczony McDonald's i zwabić tam Holmesa... a tego jego doktorka...

- Nie istnieje coś takiego jak opuszczony McDonald's, szefie... - wtrącił.

- To zrobisz mi taki.

- Tak jest.

- Teraz.

- Mam działać bez szefa?

- Co się z Tobą dzieje? Przecież też idę!

- Szef nigdzie nie idzie – sprzeciwił się dosyć stanowczo. - Szef ma gorączkę.

- Nic mi nie będzie.

- To jest udar.

Moriarty zignorował Sebastiana. Później się z nim rozliczy. Teraz nie ma na to ochoty. Musi skupić się na zniszczeniu Sherlocka i jego towarzysza. Nie zrezygnuje z gry, kiedy zaczęło się już robić tak ciekawie! Psychopaci nie mają czasu chorować, są zajęci uatrakcyjnianiem tego szarego, nudnego życia. Wstał z fotela, zdjął kompres i poprawił swoje lekko pogięte ubranie. Sebastian Moran nie drgnął. Przygląda się Jimowi spokojnym, opanowanym wzrokiem. Moriarty w miarę szybkim krokiem podszedł do drzwi.

- Wstawaj, idziemy, Moran.

- Nigdzie nie idziesz.

Jim uśmiechnął się uroczo. Odwrócił się do Sebastiana opierając się o drzwi. Miał lekkie wypieki na twarzy od gorączki, ubranie wymiętoszone, a czoło wciąż mokre od kompresu.

- To ja tu decyduję o tym, co robimy. Sherlock sam się nie zniszczy.

- Możesz to odłożyć na później, szefie.

- Nie zaczynaj, Moran – warknął cicho, ostrzegawczo.

- Dwa dni, szefie. Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Powinieneś się oszczędzać...

- Natychmiast!

- Szef ledwo stoi.

- Nie dyskutuj ze mną!

- Tak jest – mruknął i podszedł do Jamesa. Bez słowa chwycił go i podniósł. Zaniósł go do łóżka.

Moriarty z początku był zbyt zaskoczony, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć. Ale był to tylko ułamek sekundy. Niesamowite. I że Sebastian się na to zdecydował. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Czyżbyś się o mnie martwił~?

- Jak coś Ci się stanie, to stracę źródło forsy - Seb wyjaśnił suchym, lekko sztywnym tonem.

Skłamał. Domyślał się, że pomimo iż starał się to ukryć, Jim pewnie to dostrzegł. Tak. Skłamał. Nie chodziło o kasę. Mógł się nająć u kogo innego, jego sława jako snajpera była niczego sobie i z pewnością znalazłby sobie coś ciekawego. Ale to już nie byłoby to. Tak, Moriarty wykorzystywał go do sprzątania, gotowania, zakupów, czy też opieki. Z drugiej strony, Seb nigdy się nie nudził. A zlecenia mogły mu wynagrodzić w pełni pozostałe obowiązki spoza listy. Uwielbiał swoją robotę. Cóż, każdy ma jakieś hobby. Więc nie mając nic przeciwko zabijaniu ludzi chyba pasował do tego dziwnego geniusza-psychopaty, konsultanta kryminalnego. Odtrącił od siebie namolne myśli i nałożył kompres Jimowi.

- Ktoś tu kłamie~

- Odpoczywaj, szefie.

- A Ty dokąd?

- Nie będę Ci przeszkadzać. Zdrzemnij się.

- Oczywiście, Sebby~ - spojrzał na niego rozbawiony. - Ale wpierw chcę żebyś mi poczytał.

- Co?

- Poczytał.

- Znasz dzisiejszą gazetę na pamięć.

- Tą książkę w czerwonej okładce, tam na górnej półce.

Moran skrzywił się lekko. A tak bardzo chciał sobie teraz zapalić. Ale oczywiście Jim miał inne plany. Powinien go zostawić, nie ma obowiązku żeby mu cokolwiek czytać. Mimo wszystko sięgnął po wskazaną książkę. Przeczyta fragment i sobie pójdzie. Już dawno powinien sobie pójść.

- „Baśnie braci Grimm" - przeczytał ze zdziwieniem tytuł.

- Czytaj, czytaj – ponaglił go konsultant kryminalny.

Sebastian nie skomentował tego. Usiadł na skraju łóżka i otworzył książkę na chybił trafił.

- „Dawno dawno temu w maleńkiej, drewnianej chatce żył biedny drwal z dziećmi: Jasiem i Małgosią."

Jim ułożył się wygodniej i wbił zamyślone spojrzenie w Morana.

- „Mieszkała z nimi zła macocha. Gdy w domu zabrakło jedzenia namówiła drwala, by wyprowadzić rodzeństwo do lasu i tam zostawić."

- Łatwiej było po prostu potopić.

Snajper westchnął. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął lekko jego kompresu. Ledwo wilgotny. A czoło wciąż rozpalone.

- Tak, tak, Jimmy.

- Jak mnie nazwałeś?

- Mam Ci czytać, czy nie...?

- Czytaj.

- „Całą tę rozmowę słyszał jednak mały Jaś, a że był mądrym i dobrym chłopczykiem, wymknął się z domu wieczorem i nazbierał białych jak śnieg kamyczków. Gdy rankiem wszyscy wychodzili z chaty, rzucał za siebie kamienie, znacząc drogę powrotną. Drwal i zła macocha zostawili Jasia i Małgosię przy ognisku, a sami oddalili się w las. Rodzeństwo zmęczone drogą zasnęło. Kiedy dzieci przebudziły się zobaczyły, że są same. Jaś wziął siostrzyczkę za rękę i szczęśliwie wrócili do domu, gdyż drogę wskazywały im rozrzucone wcześniej kamyki. Zła macocha bardzo się zdenerwowała."

- Też bym się zdenerwował. Dlatego musimy dopilnować, żeby Holmes nie miał przy sobie żadnych kamyczków... Chyba właśnie wpadłem na genialny plan...

- Jeśli będziesz mi co chwila przerywać...

- No już, już. Czytaj...

- „Postanowiła ponowić próbę nazajutrz. Zamknęła drzwi na kłódkę tak, że Jaś nie mógł już wyjść na zewnątrz nazbierać kamieni tak, jak wcześniej. Zabrał więc ze sobą rezolutny chłopiec chleb i rzucał za siebie okruszki. Niestety zjadły go ptaszki i dzieci nie mogły wrócić do domu. Długo błąkały się po ciemnym lesie, aż ich oczom ukazała się chatka z chleba, ciasta i cukru. Przed domem stała staruszka. Dzieci nie miały pojęcia, że jest to zła czarownica."

- I właśnie dlatego nigdy nie ufam starszym paniom. Szczególnie tym z autobusów...

- Jimmy!

- Ale Sherlock...

- Pozwól sobie odpocząć. Nie po to czytam Ci bajkę, żebyś-

- …idąc za okruszkami – Moriarty wciął się w wypowiedź Morana. - Znajdzie się w mojej bajce. W samym środku. Zgubiony, zdezorientowany... nie patrz tak na mnie, Sebby. No już, już. Czytaj mi dalej...

- „Baba Jaga nakarmiła rodzeństwo. Nazajutrz czarownica nie była już taka uprzejma. Wiedźma zamknęła chłopca w klatce i nakazała Małgosi gotować, by utył. Codziennie kazała mu pokazywać paluszek i sprawdzała czy jest już wystarczająco gruby. Mądry Jaś zamiast palca wysuwał jej patyczek, a że czarownica była ślepa, nie spostrzegła."

James zachichotał. Tak, Sherlockowi też będzie trzeba podsuwać taki patyczek. Fałszywe ślady. Nie. Dobre ślady. Niech rozwiąże jedną z gierek. A tymczasem da mu to czas na przygotowanie Wielkiej Rozgrywki. Mamusia miała rację, mówiąc, że bajki są bardzo pouczające.

- „Pewnego dnia zdenerwowała się, napaliła w piecu i kazała Małgosi sprawdzić czy jest wystarczająco nagrzany. Dziewczynka odpowiedziała, że nie wie jak to zrobić, a gdy Baba Jaga nachyliła się nad piecem, Małgosia popchnęła ją i zła czarownica się spaliła. Złej macochy już nie było, a tato bardzo ucieszył się z widoku swoich dzieci."

To takie piękne. Koniecznie musi tak zrobić. Holmesa zniszczy jego własne działanie, a nóż w plecy wbije mu niedoświadczone dziecko. Na przykład ktoś od inspektora ze Scotland Yardu. Och, jak pięknie to się układa! Tak wspaniale jest być geniuszem zła. Urządzi Sherlockowi życie jak z bajki, a z detektywa zrobi „tego złego". Wyśmienicie.

- Koniec. Miłych snów, szefie.

- Poczekaj, Moran.

- Hm?

- To była jedna z bajek dla naszego drogiego wroga, Sherlocka.

- Nie wnikam. Chociaż prosiłem, żebyś odpoczywał, szefie...

- A teraz dla nas.

- Jimmy. Proszę...

Moriarty podniósł się i sięgnął do książki. Otworzył na jednej ze stron.

- Tutaj czytaj.

- „(...)całe królestwo zapadło w stuletni sen. O królestwie zapomniano. Po upływie stu lat, w jego tereny zawędrował przystojny królewicz. Wiedziony siłą miłości, stanął wreszcie w komnacie, która była sypialnią Aurory. Gdy zobaczył ją, taką piękną, nie mógł się powstrzymać i pocałował ją. W tym momencie czar prysł" ...Śpiąca królewna?

Jim uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową.

- Nasza bajka. No, królewiczu ze snajperką zamiast białego konia. Pocałuj swojego konsultanta kryminalnego~

Seb pokręcił tylko głową.


End file.
